Episode 032 (GO)
Trajectory of the Revolution ( の , Kaze no Kiseki) is the thirty-second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane and Midori are at the school fields. Tenma and Shinsuke practices soccer while the manager came to watch them and Midori brought some food. Shinsuke said that he is going to create a keshin and they all discussed on how to awake a keshin. Later, Shindou came and the talk about "The miracle of wind" in which is appointed to Tenma who brought the biggest miracles into Raimon's soccer. They mostly had flashbacks and discuss about the difference in SEED's keshin and non-SEED's keshin. Near the end of the episode, Endou is shown to be standing on a cliff on an island, wearing the same clothes he wears in the movie. Plot The episode starts with Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane and Midori sitting beside the riverbed soccer field, eating lunch. Midori made some onigiri and told them to eat more. Tenma resist, saying that he's already full but Shinsuke keeps on eating and state that he's doing this to gain a keshin. Everyone was surprised and Shinsuke explained that Nishiki managed to awake his Keshin just by eating some onigiri. Aoi and Midori said that they don't think it's only onigiri, one must also relax so that they will get full energy. Shinsuke later asks Tenma on how did he managed to awaken his Keshin and what does it feels like. Tenma explained that it feels like a bang, wham and in the end, he said that it is hard to explained and Aoi replied that Keshin is very mysterious. They continues to discuss about Keshin and this time is about Tsurugi's and Shindou's. Later, Tenma and Shinsuke continued their soccer practice and as Shinsuke was about to do a heading, Shindou, in his casual clothes, jumped in and steals the ball. Right after Shindou came, they started to discuss about the wind of revolution in which they appointed is Tenma who brought "real soccer" back to life and recall back the past since the start of the day when Tenma joined Raimon. By the end of flashback, they asks each other about the difference in SEED's keshin and non-SEED's keshin. Near the end of the episode, a scene shows Endou, wearing the same clothes as in the movie, standing on a cliff beside the sea on an unknown island. Major events *Endou reappears for the first time after he left Raimon during episode 28. *The flashback shown is from the start of Inazuma Eleven GO. *This episode mostly showing a flashback. *They mostly discussed about the Revolution and Keshin. *On the real timeline of this episode, only 6 characters (not including Endou) that officially appears that aren't just mentioned or just appears in the flashback. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) Keshin * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) Tactics * Ultimate Thunder (Flashback) * Zettai Shouheki (Flashback) Proverb Shinsuke Rather than thinking, take action! As long as I keep practicing, the results are sure to follow! Gallery Shindou stealing the ball.png|Shindou joining in the practice. Endou GO 32.png|Endou comes back at an unknown island. Navigation